Ryoga Gets a Harem
by Ringabel
Summary: Ryoga harem ! Hypnotizing ! Chapter fic ! Yeah !
1. The Beginning

One purple haired famous duelist had been working himself rampant with all these autograph signing, helping Yuma, the recovery of his sister being back in town. He needed a break. He stumbled onto two fans; he doesn't remember their names though. "Shark-sama! Are you sure you can't sign one more?" the two girls begged, he was tired and a bit busy. Or so he told himself, he wasn't actually busy. "Are you suree?" the two girls asked, he nodded and walked away. The two girls just wanted an autograph but they could see Ryoga was stressed. They could maybe.. do something nice for him.

"What would Ryoga like Sei?" Sachi asked to her friend, Sei didn't know what Ryoga would want. "Hm.. maybe!" and then they were blinded by a pink light, they stopped mid sentence and looked at each other. Both smiled. They knew what to do now. But first they had to find Ryoga, The biggest star of the show, where could he be?

The two-drone eye like girls searched the streets, they saw tire tracks and they followed them, the still soulless expression in their eyes from the pink light. A smile crept across their faces. "Shark-sama!" they called out, a lick of their lips. Ryoga paused his motorcycle. "What do you two want again? I'll sign later, I'm just not feeling.." and he was slapped across the face by Sachi. "Shark-sama will be coming with us."

He didn't understand why the two fans of his were doing this; they were his fans? He couldn't hurt two innocent girls. "Look I'll sign if you just.." nope it was to late, he was being pulled away by Sei. She had a smile on her face the whole time doing it. "Come with us Shark-sama…" it was not a choice, he could not move. The two fans dragged him along; he could not get away.

Sei brought a rag close to his mouth, the smell knocked him out and everything went black in Ryoga's vision.

"We have brought him.. all is for Barian..!" Sei and Sachi chanted.

The room was silent, the girls had been hypnotized and had taken Ryoga to his captor, only who is it?


	2. A New Challenger Approaches

Ryoga opened his blurry eyes for he was still groggy from the chloroform and he was weary on where he was. He saw an orange figure standing before him.. "You.." he mouthed and the orange figured move closer to his face, rose his chin up and smiled "Aren't you going to introduce your fans?" and Ryoga growled because how dare he take control of his fans to get to him!

"..Vector.." he growled and the ginger haired Barian smiled, "Aw come on they're your fans, they just want please you… Ryogaa~" he purred out, it all sounded disgusting coming from Vector's fowl mouth. "…Are you using these girls as some ploy for your nefarious acts?" and Vector was doing such thing! He was innocent, how dare he be accused of such wronging, such injustice, and no faith in him!

"Wow Ryoga such faith in me, why would I, Vector, do such a thing?" he pouted and acted as if he was hurt and he even used his Rei Shingetsu voice to mock him further. "…Vector..!" he heard Ryoga growl out, the bounds were keeping him from attacking him. "To bad your hands are tied up, huh?" and Ryoga didn't see the problem, he would be rescued. "Please, I'm sure Kaito or Yuma will notice I'm gone."

"Will they Ryoga?" Vector chuckled and Ryoga groaned, how dared he be using his name at a time like this. "Shut up Vector.." and Vector cackled loudly, it boomed throughout the room sending shock waves of laughter throughout the abandon warehouse.

"How about I make you shut up Ryogaa~?" Vector purred softly into Ryoga's ear but.. he didn't know how he was going to do that—wait yes he did! He snapped his fingers, the two girls looking at him right away. "Sachi, Sei.. you'll do something for me in the name of Barian World won't you?" and the two hypnotized girls nodded, he snickered to himself. "Grand, splendid!" he clapped his hands together; Ryoga was in for a lot of trouble.

"Sachi, Sei.. mind undoing his bounds.. NAH just kidding! Why don't you two undo his pants or something, or whatever humans do during mating rituals." Vector chuckled; he had never seen any live action mating between the humans. He knew in his human form what to expect and all but he had never done it with anyone, let alone watched pornography. Sachi pulled off Ryoga's pants, him being powerless to do anything with the bounds on. "Vector you know I'll just scream until someone comes."

Vector titled his head "I am aware because that is the plan in mating rituals is it not?" he cackled and he knew Ryoga wasn't being dirty but he felt like just teasing him on. Ryoga was going to protest when he got a ball gag shoved in his mouth. "No now more complaints, hm Ryogaaa?" and he heard grunted noises coming from his nose.

"At least I let you breath didn't I?" Vector cackled and the two girls began licking at Ryoga's neck and kissing his jaw line, Vector was interested in what was going on. "Hm, he reacts so well to this.. I wonder.. Sachi, take off those clothes of yours, you to Sei."

The two brainwashed teens did as they were told and threw their clothes to the floor, breasts bouncing about as they waddled over to Ryoga, their breasts jiggling everywhere. They waited for orders, Vector smiled as he saw the blush coming onto Ryoga's face.

"Humans turn pink when embarrassed, huh? I wonder if this is how that disgusting Astral being feels constantly when he sees that annoying Yuma's expression." Ryoga only grunted at the words, he also moaned slightly through the bounding, the girls were rubbing against him furiously and kissing and sucking on his body flesh.

"Hm, Ryoga's face is turning red and he's panting and drooling, what does this mean in humans?" Vector scowled, watching carefully the two girls pulled down Ryoga's boxers together. This revealed something between Ryoga's legs as it sprung out, long and wide.

Vector pouted and then yelled loudly "What is that dangle between his legs?!" he had seen it before but didn't know the human term for one, he didn't know why those things gave off such pleasure feels when touched or sucked. He had never tried it with anyone but he had heard from Alit that sucking was one of the most important parts for it.

"Hm.. you Sachi, you Sei! One of you lick that… thing.. between his legs, and the other stroke it." The two girls were sure of what he meant even with what little detail, Sei wrapped a hand around Ryoga's shaft as Sachi wrapped her mouth around it as Sei began to pump the base of his shaft up and down as Sachi swirled her tongue rapidly against his tip.

"Interesting… humans make gasps when in pleasure, this thing between your legs, Ryogaa? Does it make you feel, good~?" and Ryoga's breath was delaying with each suck and pump, he couldn't respond to Vector even if he wanted to because of gags.

The drool was dripping down onto the gags, the girls found it adorable and began licking at his mouth as they pulled away denying him his orgasm. Ryoga twitched in pain and pleasure, he felt uncontrollable urges throughout his body, and he needed to be **TOUCHED**, to be **HELD**, and to be **SUCKED**. All of it, he needed it. He wanted to hit his climax so badly.

"Hm… Ryoga's twitching uncontrollably, I wonder why~?" Vector watched in wonder as the two girls continued to lick and suck at the appendage between Ryoga's legs. "Hey you, Sei, you have a recording device? I would _**love**_ to use this for future… mmm~ reference." He licked his lips just imagining it all. He heard a curse come from Ryoga.

"Fuck you, you say? Sorry Ryoga honey, I'm not interested." He chuckled; he only enjoyed watching (It was only because he didn't know _**HOW**_ to have sex.) "What else can your body do Ryogaaa?" and then a loud crash was heard.. surprisingly, it wasn't who he expected.

It wasn't at all who Vector thought would come to rescue Ryoga; he was only a little disappointed that it wasn't Yuma. Vector was glad though because if anyone interrupted his fun, they'd just pay dearly. "Hm, we haven't met have we, sorry to say but Ryoga's _**busy.**_" He purred slightly, he then saw another girl step into the light; she didn't come alone?

How had the two girls even found the warehouse?

A/N: Find out next time who the girls are! :D 


	3. It's Comin Down

"Well, well you showing up uninvited is just no good! I have no other choice." Vector pouted, Ryoga grunted as he watched the slime ball pull out his Barian force card again. No. He was going to…! "That's right Ryoga, I can tell the look in your eye! Get ready cause the funs just starting! Ahahaha!" He cackled in pure entertainment, the red headed girl and the purple haired girl hissed, they had heard the noises; they must have been in the area. Ryoga yelled out "Droite?! Anna? How'd you two even find this place?" he grunted as Sachi and Sei were kissing his jaw line and feeling up his chest.

This was making it difficult for Ryoga to speak to them, Vector if he wanted to could have him gagged but he liked hearing how human's breathed, in and out, in and out… it was so exciting! Vector wished he knew more so he could test it on a subject.

"Well… I can't let you ruin my fun can I miss Droite and Anna-chan~?" Vector cackled and licked his lips as he held up the Barian force card, as it took no time in brain washing them. "What the hell did you do Vector?!" Ryoga cursed as he opened his eyes from the shine of light. Vector pouted and put his hands on his hips. "They were going to spoil OUR good time Ryoogaaa~"

Good time? Good time? This wasn't fun for Ryoga, he didn't want his friends or fans to do this to him against his will. He felt awful about it. "Mmm~ How many girls can you take?" and Ryoga was not sure what Vector meant. "What the hell do you mean?"

Vector smirked "Oooh you'll be finding out," he pointed the two new subjects to go toward Ryoga. Anna and Droite stared at him, eyes soulless as they approached him, nothing but a broken perverted grin on their faces. The same as Sachi and Sei's, Ryoga stared not able to take his eyes off of them.

"Anna, Droite hmm.. you see what those two are doing? Do whatever your humanly instincts tell you to do! Give me a good show!" Vector cackled as the two girls obeyed, Anna and Droite gaping at Ryoga. Anna stuck her hand inside Ryoga's boxers grasping his cock in her hand. Anna's eyes were still the same but she smirked with a perverted grin. Anna said nothing, only said and did what Vector told her. Droite stared and waited for orders.

"Hey! You I said do what your instincts tell you!" Vector shouted stomping his feet like an angry child, Droite nodded and kissed Ryoga's lips roughly squeezing his neck tight. Sei and Sachi were licking at his chest, both mouths on a nipple.

"V-Vector..! How can you stand by and watch this?! You sick, vile.." and Vector laughed at Ryoga's effort not to moan, he who ended up moaning anyway as the two fan's licked and sucked at his chest. Anna pumping at a pace on Ryoga's shaft. Ryoga fighting back the urge to cum on one of his friend's. It wouldn't be right… it wouldn't.

God did it feel so good and overwhelming for him… his body could barely take it. Droite licked her lips and moaned into Ryoga's mouth as she licked the roof of his mouth. Saliva dripping from both of their mouths. Vector stared in amazement, wow! Humans drooled so uncontrollably when trying to eat each other.

"Your body has interesting endurance!" Vector shouted and he laughed "It has only been… oh.. 5 minutes!" he clapped his hands, Ryoga couldn't take it anymore, he bit down on Droite's tongue as he came, drops hitting Anna's face and Sei and Sachi's lightly.

The three girl's expressions soulless still and placed with perverted grins as they licked it off and moaned "Mmm, Ryoga…" and Ryoga leaned his head back panting. Vector titled his head, walked over and grabbed Ryoga's chin. "Hmm, you only lasted so little! Laaaameee! Do all humans last that lonnggg?" he purred and stroked Ryoga's chin.

Ryoga said nothing but panted and spit in Vector's face, Vector smiled "Is that how humans give nice kisses when they're done sexing?" Ryoga growled at him, unable to move still and the girl's constantly fondling him. "Why the hell do you ask these retarded questions?!" Ryoga shouted at his captor, the girls continually stroking him making him breath hard.

"Mmm, experimenting Ryogaa-channn~" he sung and kissed Ryoga's neck lightly the girl's watching their controller kiss Ryoga. Ryoga pushed his own back into the wall trying to get away from Vector's touch. "Don't touch me..!" he growled.

Vector pouted and put a finger on Ryoga's chin "Why not? You still have so much more your body should be showing me," he licked Ryoga's cheek. "Show me your bodies darkest secrets." He laughed and pulled away, he ordered the girls to touch him again.

"Oooh, I want to see mating for reaaal! One of you rides him, how about youu!" He pointed at Droite who stared blindly; he heard a voice of disobey in her voice. "…Sir.."

Vector yelled back harshly at her "What was that?! Are you trying to disobey me, I command you ride him!" and Droite nodded, she had a flash of will strike through her… some voice reminded her of her love, that made her stop for a second (It was Gache.)

Droite bowed her head and stripped herself of her purple lace panties, they fell to the floor and she smiled as she lowered her body onto Ryoga's shaft. A moan echoing through the warehouse. Droite had to place her hands on his shoulders as she road his cock. "Mmm… nnn..! Fuck me like the dirty whore I am… nnn!"

Vector's eyes opened wide, he had never heard that kind of talk before unless in insulting not in this sex, mating stuff. It interested him so much. He watched in more surprise as the two's bodies were dripping in sweat, Droite forcing herself to take in more of him.

"D-droite…! Oh.. god..! Oh god..!" Ryoga groaned out as he closed his eyes trying to hold back his orgasm, he felt pained when she stopped. Vector must have told her to. "Oooh, so cloooseee… can't let you go and do thaaat..!" he laughed, the want in his eyes was hilarious!

Droite looked at Vector, she was so close to, and she was rubbing against the other girl's like some animal in heat. Vector wasn't sure if it was the mind control or if girls just did that. Not like he cared, he looked at Ryoga's tied hands and heard a moan, a needy, gross moan escape his test subject's mouth.

"Woooww… you want it that bad? Is this how you humans feel? _**Gross**_!" Vector loved how it pissed him off he licked his lips and allowed it… he watched and snapped his fingers, Droite went back to rocking her body on his cock. Droite held his shoulders as she felt him rub inside of her; Ryoga's body gave out at his maximum pleasure and came inside her. Droite fallowing not long after came and fell against Ryoga's neck panting.

"You two look so exhausteddd! Is this what humans feel when running?" he cackled and Ryoga growled lowly as he panted, Vector smiled "What else can I dooo? With my little experiment…?" What else did he want to learn, this all seemed good. He had even recorded it for reference!

"Mmm, think I should test it?" and Ryoga's strength regained "Don't touch any of the girls, you sick freak!" he yelled and spit at him, Vector smiled "Giving me nice kisses won't convince me Ryogaaa-channn~" he looked at his naked mind washed girls.

Vector placed a hand on Sei's breast and then Sachi's he frowned "Yuck!" and he placed one on Droite's shook his head, one on Anna's squishy but not what he wanted. Ryoga growled, "What are you a fucking homo?"

Vector laughed, "I think it'd be funner to screw someone you care about AHAHA! Why not your little sister? Rio-Chan? Mmm, the idea of her bound and gagged and begging my name just gets me hot~" he licked his lips, Ryoga stared angrily, he will not let him touch his sister. "Or maybe… Kotori-Chan?! Do you like herrr? Would you cry if I fucked herr?" he purred, Ryoga's anger was delicious.

"Oooh, I will, I might, mmm… it sounds so hot just thinking about it, thanks for teaching me so much, Ryoga-chan, I should go find your Kotori and your little sister!" he snapped his fingers and let the brainwashed girls go not before warping into a Barian portal.

Ryoga didn't even need to be untied, he broke out himself from anger, and he wouldn't let Vector touch either of them! That was his sister and his friend! He'd pay for all of this! He ran out of the warehouse not even explaining to the other girls what happened and he did not have time. Vector might already be there…


	4. Ka-Chinga

Ryoga took off running out the warehouse, he ran quickly down streets, he ran to Kotori's block, opened the door. Kotori seemed... fine and shocked? "Ryoga?! Are you okay? You look so worried." Ryoga was glad it wasn't Kotori... but then... Rio!

"Kotori, quick come with me, my sister might be in trouble!" He grabbed Kotori's hand and took off running, they ran quickly to the next street. This was kind of difficult without his motorcycle... "Fuck," he cursed seeing the door unlocked "He's here and I bet he's..!" He opened the door and yelled "Vectooor!" Rio stared blindly and shuffled away from the man she was kissing on the couch. "Not quiet." The serious voice added, V..? Ryoga understood IV but V kissing his sister? "Rio care to explain?" and Rio pouted and glared with stern eyes "It is none of your business Ryoga. Why'd you get worried?! Chris is a nice gentleman, he'd never treat me wrong." Ryoga nodded... but.. then Vector?

Vector must have mind controlled him, yeah! "You see Vector mind contro-" and Rio and V had no idea what he was blubbering about. "Then where did..?" Rio stared oddly at him "What happened to you?" and Ryoga sighed, and blushed a little "I'd rather not talk about it..." but where was Vector then...? He was bluffing...? Who was he learning all that for? Vector seemed disgusted by girls... if it was not for a girl then..? A boy?! Yuma?! He better not touch Yuma!

What if it were Durbe?! Whoever that asshole was touching... he'd put a stop to it... he ran out of the house, he may not have much Barian strength after the war but he was sure Vector was in some slime ball hideout, not in Barian world so he would not even need it. He decided to check one apartment lot, he knew some lived there... maybe Vector did to.. he couldn't believe Vector was so... innocent even after staying on earth for so long, or he did not know all the skills? He was sure Vector was just bored and wanted to make him squirm... ugh! He ran to the apartment complex, ready to stop whoever Vector was with.


	5. One Last Blow

Ryoga arrived at Vector's apartment and opened the door and yelled, "Stay away from whomever you're with!" and when he opened his eyes he saw Vector straddling a blonde haired… oh my god it was Mizael! He had ropes tied around his wrists and his waist was tied up. Vector was smiling and whispering in Mizael's ear "I'm experienced now ~"

Mizael had a ball gag in his mouth, as Ryoga could see he was naked, and Vector was slipping a cock ring onto Mizael's shaft. "What are you doing Vector?!" Ryoga yelled, Vector groaned loudly "Shut up I'm testing your sex stuff with Mizael here, I found a cock ring in your room so I wanted to test it on Mizael, but he wouldn't cooperate so I tied him up. He seems fine with it."

The purplette frowned "That's not okay even if it is Mizael." And Mizael grunted and spit was dripping down his chin from the saliva dripping down from the ball gag. Vector straddled Mizael's hips "Mizael doesn't mind, right honey?" but Mizael can't respond.

Vector took it as a silent yes, he kept straddling him. He insisted for Ryoga to go away.

"Unless you're into watching me get down and dirty…" Vector laughed loudly, Ryoga rolled his eyes and walked away not caring to look at the pair. Vector leaned over and whispered in Mizael's ear. "Hey little mama let me whisper in your ear…~" and licked it and bit down lightly. Mizael jerked forward and tried to kick Vector off him.

Vector was having to much fun, he pushed Mizael against the wall and his face hit the wall, he thought it was funny. He slapped Mizael's bare butt, this caused the blonde haired beauty to dig his nails into the wall because he needed added support.

Vector firmly squeezed an ass cheek, "Firmly grasp it in your hand." He said with a smile and grabbed a handful of Mizael's ass cheek. Vector was pleased that the cock ring was keeping Mizael's orgasm at bay because he wanted to have a lot of fun with him. He undid his pants and lined himself up with his ass, Vector doesn't know about lube so he goes in dry.

He thrusted into Mizael, he had a nice tight ass, for Mizael not being a virgin, he knew Mizael had done it with some other Barian was sure, who wouldn't? Mizael was very sexy, who could resist Mizael? The warm ass walls clenched tightly around Vector's hard member, Vector bucked forward and made Mizael hit his face on the wall.

Vector's hard dick was tightening in Mizael's ass, he felt his hot warm seed coming on, he moans out his name, his own name because he doesn't want to moan Mizael's because he's a douche like that. He cums hard in Mizael's ass as he bucks again and the orgasm fully fills his ass, it's spurting out his member like a fountain. It rained down in his anus like many drops of rain, as it filled him, it was over flowing like a canyon. He didn't have an umbrella that day.

Vector stood up and shook his penis, the white rain fell on Mizael's ass cheeks, Mizael's ass was not prepared for the weather. It didn't call for any snow as far as he knew. Vector smiled and said, "That was fun, and I should make a porno again…" he said and still remembered having the things he recorded from Ryoga and those hot girls.

"I don't like boobs," said Vector but he knew he was going to watch it, he was never going to have sex with a female though, and he didn't like them. He wished he could have normal sex with Mizael, like the straight kind but he can't because Mizael doesn't have boobs. Mizael looks like a girl, but he doesn't have boobs. At least he has the porno.

He unties Mizael's ball gag "Hey want to watch this porn with me honey?" he asked and Mizael bites Vector's hand, Vector pulls it away and says "Bad, bad, dragon~ I should've slapped your ass more huh?" and he decides to leave Mizael there, Durbe can deal with it. He was going to go watch some porn because he wanted to see the boobs even if he doesn't like them.


End file.
